


Requiem

by KJ99



Category: Elena and Syd, One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Syd and Elena, Sylena - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Smile even though your heart is breaking, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Using the song Requiem from the musical, Dear Evan Hansen. I have created a one-shot, involving the song.Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with One Day At A Time or Dear Evan Hansen.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the newest people in my life, who have not only become friends but also my familia. They have accepted me for me, which is saying a lot. I know I can be an annoying shit but they have accepted me for it. So this story goes to my ODAAT Brigade Familia, Love you guys 1,000% - From Your Friendly-not-so-neighbourhood-Australia this one is for you! <3
> 
> To, Jessy, Chris, Erin, Mo, Katy, Azarel, Kelly, Steph, Per (yoda), Jynifer (Jupiter), Daniel, Ali, Eileen, Lee, Bryan, Bee & MC. You will always be in my heart, Now and Forever more!!

Requiem

Running up the stairs, two by two. I had to get away from there. I couldn't just sit there and listen anymore, and pretend it wasn't hurting. As I burst through the door to the roof, I immediately release a heartbreaking scream. The tear rolled down my cheek as I continued to release scream after scream. I was angry, I was hurt. How can one person cause so much anger, so much pain. He was supposed to love me, no matter what. I gave him a second chance, even when he didn't deserve it and here he goes again breaking my heart into pieces, like it doesn't even matter.

"Elena," I hear a voice call behind me. However, it wasn't the voice, I had been expecting. When I had rushed out of the apartment, I expected my significant other or my Mum, even maybe my brother but never Schneider. Schneider was the last person, I thought would run after me.

"Why does he keeping hurting me, E'Schneider?" Normally I'd laugh at hearing the word E'Schneider coming from myself, or Mum or even my Abuelita; but right now nothing came from it. Not even a single smile, I was too hurt to think of even laughing right now.

"I don't know, Elena. I just don't know," Schneider spoke in confusion. His own parent issues falling to the surface but he was trying to keep them at bay.

Schneider then said "Come on, let's get you off this roof and somewhere warm."

"I can't go back there, I can't face them, him. I'm not ready," I say shaking my head at the thought of going back down to face him, I just couldn't.

"No, I wasn't meaning there. I meant come to my apartment. You're Mum wouldn't want you up here on the roof, she'd want you somewhere safe to calm down."

"Oh, well okay then," I say knowing he was right. I only knew about this spot up on the roof thanks to Syd, who had been told by Schneider it was up here. We had had many dates up here, which is why I knew to run here when I just needed to scream and let my anger and frustration out. Schneider gently places his arm around me and begins leading me back towards the door. He gently guides me down the stairs until eventually we reach his apartment. I've only ever been here a few times, and never for looking. As I take in Schneider's bachelor pad, it was certainly that however, it still managed to have charm to the place. But, it was definitely Schneider’s place, if the glass case of snow globes were to go by. I remember Mum and I laughing for hours over it.

“It’s not much but it does the trick,” Schneider offered, obviously feeling as awkward as I was feeling right now.

“No, I like it,” I offer before walking over to the black grand piano.

“Why do you have this, when you can’t even play?”

“It impresses the ladies.” With a little tisk, and a roll of my eyebrows, I gently press down on two of the keys.

Schneider asked “Do you play?”

“Not very well. Syd’s house has a piano, and they’ve been teaching me a bit.” Schneider gives a small nod before gesturing for me to continue. With a small sigh, I sit facing the piano before starting to play the only song I knew on the piano. As I allowed the piano melody to play out, I wait for the moment before beginning to sing.

Elena: “Why should I play this game of pretend? Remembering through a secondhand sorrow? Such a great Father and wonderful Husband.” I heard Schneider gasp at the way I spat out the word father. But really, what did he expect from me. My own father doesn’t want me at his own wedding. Victor came around too invite Alex to his own wedding, but when Mum asked what about your daughter. Syd and I were playing Xbox together, when he came over. So, we saw the whole thing. Syd, did their best to support me but it still hurt. Those words will always hurt.

Elena: “Oh, don’t the tears just pour. I could curl up and hide in my room There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow.” When Mum asked Victor about me going too the wedding, he said. Abuelita in her own way, tried making a joke about not wanting me there either. However, when Victor explained his parents would be there. It became clear to everyone why, I wasn’t invited to his wedding. He was still ashamed of having a gay daughter.

Elena: “I could give in to all of the gloom. But tell me, tell me what for.” This lead to an argument between Mum, Abuelita and Victor. The yelling became too much for me, so I just sprinted from the apartment and that’s how I ended up here. I felt terrible for leaving Syd there by themselves, but I’m sure they would understand.

Elena: “Why should I have a heavy heart? Why should I start to break in pieces? Why should I go and fall apart for you? Why should I play the grieving girl and lie. Saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light.” If I was nothing but something to hide and be ashamed of, then why should I care for him at all, anymore.

Elena: “I will sing no requiem tonight.” I could hear the anger and sadness in my own voice, that I wasn’t surprised when Schneider released another gasp.

Elena: “I gave you the world, you threw it away. Leaving these broken pieces behind you. Everything wasted, nothing to say. So I can sing no requiem.” He has thrown everything away, just for his own pride. Just so he won’t be seen as some kind of failure to his parents. He has officially broken something inside of me, that I don’t think he could ever fix. All that time wasted, spending time together and him learning, I’m still the same person; all gone now.

Elena: “I hear your voice, I feel you near.” I looked up at hearing footsteps. I watched us Mum, Syd, Abuelita and Alex all entered Schneider’s apartment; but he was nowhere to be seen. Schneider halted my Mum from stepping forward, but he couldn’t stop Syd even if he tried. I watched as Syd sat down on the piano stall next to me, they placed a hand upon my thigh and nodded their head for me to continue.

Elena: “Within these words, I finally find you. And...I hear your voice, I feel you near.” Syd slowly moves their hands upwards to the piano keys and without so much as a hiccup, they flawlessly take over in playing the piano. As I drop my hands down into my lap, I look at them and we just continuously look at one another.

Elena: “Within these words, I finally find you and now I know you are still here.” I watched as Syd took a deep breath and geared up too sing.

Syd: “I will sing no requiem tonight,” as Syd sung, they looked directly into my eyes.

Elena: Why should I have a heavy heart? Why should I go and fall apart for you? Why should I play the grieving girl and lie, saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light?” I could see Syd just wanted to hug me, but they knew we needed to finish this song; it was important too both of us.

Syd: “I can see your light.” As I look into their eyes, I can see nothing but love for me.

Elena and Syd: “I will sing no requiem, tonight.” We took a deep breath in together as we breathed out the word tonight.

Elena: “Cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep,” standing up from the piano seat. I stepped over it but stay facing the piano but I just needed more power for my voice.

Elena: “No one lights a candle to remember. No, no one mourns at all.” When I heard a gasp, I thought it to be Schneider once again but, however this time the gasp belonged to my Mum. Not being up to deal with her own emotions in this current moment, I shut it out and completely focused on the song.

Elena: “When they lay them down to sleep. So, don’t tell me that I didn’t have it right.” I took small deep breath as I felt my anger building up inside.

Syd: “Don’t tell me it wasn’t black and white, after all you put me through.” I could feel my own heartbreaking, not only for me but also for Syd. As I place my hand upon their shoulder, I give it a gentle squeeze before releasing it from my grasp.

Elena: “Don’t say it wasn’t true, that you were not the monster. That I knew,” I particularly screamed the world knew, it was in pain and in sorrow. I could feel my energy draining, the effect of my emotions was finally taking over and I was ready to drop; but I needed to finish this.

Elena: “Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie. Saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark.” I felt my body completely neutralize and show no emotion whatsoever.

Syd: “I will sing no requiem.” Syd breathed out in a whisper.

Elena: “I will sing no requiem.” I breathed out copying Syd’s tone.

Elena and Syd: “I will sing no requiem tonight,” as we breathed out the last words of the song together. In one beat it happened, Syd’s hands dropped from the key in a sullen affair and I dropped to the ground; no longer able to hold myself up. I instantly felt arms wrap around me and I didn’t need any hints as to who it was, my Mum. As she held me in her arms, I knew she wanted to make everything okay again or fix this; but the hardest thing was she couldn’t, no one could. This was just going to have to take time, and over that time, I would eventually move one.

I then heard my Abuelita’s voice “Are you okay?” Breaking from my Mums arms, I looked up to see tears rolling down Syd’s face. With all the strength I could master up, I pushed myself up from the ground and walked over to where Syd was sitting. Syd slowly looked up at me and I could see the tears just streaming down their face, and it completely broke me. Slowly crouching down in front of them, it didn’t take long before they wrapped their arms around me and began to cry into my shoulder. 

Hearing and seeing Syd cry was heart-breaking, they were always strong for me and I needed to be that for them. It wasn’t easy when my insides were completely dying. Looking up from Syd’s shoulder, I looked at my family and I saw the sad but confused faces. Syd hadn’t wanted me to tell my family, so I hadn’t. It wasn’t exactly easy for the people in Syd’s life to accept them, the way in which they are. Syd had lost a lot of friends, but not only that family members too. 

I couldn’t believe the hateful things that had said too my sweet, beautifully-handsome and kind Syd. Those people didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as Syd in their lives, especially if they couldn’t accept Syd for who they are. I felt as Syd took a deep breath and squeezed my waist before slowly pulling back from me. Before Syd could even move to do it, I began wiping away their tears.

Placing my hands around their neck, I looked up at them, “You okay?” I asked concerned for their wellbeing.

Syd released a sigh and asked “Are you okay?”

“Point taken,” I say with a small nod making them smile lightly.

We then heard a small cough from behind us, before my Mum’s voice spoke up “Are you both okay?” Looking around at everyone, I could genuine concern upon their faces and awkwardness on Schneider’s face; which made me laugh a little.

“No, but we will be,” I answer before leaning into peck Syd’s cheek making them blush, like it always did when I’d kiss them in front of my family.

Alex then spoke up, “You don’t have to worry, Elena, I’m not going if you are not invited.” Syd and I both shared a smiled before we released each other from our arms and I stood up.

Walking over to Alex, I stated “You are a good brother.” I brought him in for a hug, something he normally avoids but he didn’t this time and it warmed my heart.

Pulling back, I said, “You should go to the wedding. I mean how else will we know if it’s terrible or not. I mean, we both know it’s going to be but you know I like my facts.”

Alex smiled saying “Alright Elena, I’ll go but only for you and not him.”

“Good brother,” I say while squeezing his arm. Turning back around, I smiled at seeing my Mum and my Abuelita hugging Syd. As the three turned to look at me, we all shared a smile and I couldn’t help but think ‘yeah, I don’t need him.’

“Abuelita, I don’t suppose you’d be able to start dinner early. I’m hungry,” I say hearing my stomach grumble. I watched as Abuelita stood from the piano seat and move across to me.

“For you, the world,” she stated before lightly tapping my cheek.

Abuelita then spoke “Come on, Papito you can help.” I laughed lightly as Alex complained almost instantly but still followed her out of the apartment.

Turning to look at Schneider, I say “Thank-you for following after me.”

“Of course, Kiddo. You know I’m always there for you, no matter what.” Schneider and I shared a smile before I am pulled into another hug from my Mum. I share in the moment before feeling Mum release me from the hug. I watched confused as she and Schneider then leave the apartment I’m assuming to go back to ours.

“How are you, really?” Syd asked standing up from the piano seat.

With a small sigh, I stated “I’m still standing,” I couldn’t resist doing a small shoulder shimmy making Syd smile and shake their head at the same time.

Syd then gave me that look and I admit “Okay, I can literally feel my heartbreaking and then I get angry. Angry that he just walks away after everything and still blamed me.”

Taking a calming breath, I state “But it’s his loss.”

“It truly is Elena,” Syd states before bringing me into a hug.

“Still sucks.”

“That too,” Syd agrees while holding me close. We stood like that together for another five minutes before deciding to go join my family downstairs. It wasn’t easy but life did move on and I stopped caring for an opinion from someone who doesn’t matter in my life anymore. Why should I care for him, when he doesn’t for me. Sometimes people leave you and it hurts, but then you remember the other people in your life. The ones who truly love you, are the ones who you smile for, and are the ones you strive to be better for.

I will sing no requiem. Tonight! Today! Tomorrow! I will sing no requiem.

The End.


End file.
